


Unseen

by LeafoftheFox



Series: Poems [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Poetry, Rhyming, Rhyming Couplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23093968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeafoftheFox/pseuds/LeafoftheFox
Summary: Writing this poem is what really got me into poetry, so I'll always love to get any and all interpretations of it :)~Leaf
Series: Poems [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614643
Kudos: 2





	Unseen

Looking up at moonlit skies,  
never caring if he dies.

  
Fighting on till his last breath.  
knowing it's his unchanged death.

  
Lifting weights ten times his size,  
ignoring his own sobbing cries.

  
Drowning to save all his friends,  
knowing it's his certain end

  
In an army of great might,  
pleading in his horrid plight.

  
Flying into the unknown,  
while seeds of woe are surely sown.

  
Monsters crowding every space,  
crushing his once noble race.

  
Beasts are crowing out with glee,  
as his family does flee.

  
He knows his glory days are past,  
for now he is but one, the last.

**Author's Note:**

> Writing this poem is what really got me into poetry, so I'll always love to get any and all interpretations of it :)  
> ~Leaf


End file.
